Falling through the glass
by Phil Swift
Summary: My version of Assassin Creed Master's battle chapter in "It's On In The Amazon". Sad, gruesome and depressing. Please review.


I have no idea why I enjoy doing these stories, just modifying or building someone else's chapter. But anyways here is the pit of war match from Assassin Creed Master's It's On In The Amazon fan fiction.

Blu stepped into the pit of war, the sound of spix macaws and military macaw cheers flooding his ears.

He looked around the come to be battlefield, noting the pond of water, the mud pit, the several trees and bumpy rocky area along with the wide open clear area.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, the entire spix macaw tribe had come to show support to their friend and now temporary leader.

But Blu was to face a military macaw, almost twice his size, 3 times as strong and practically indestructible.

All attention was drawn to the military macaw side of the arena came their tribes leader, a tall and cocky military macaw.

"Go get 'em boss" said one of his guards,

"Break his wing for me" said another.

The chief smiled and strolled, casually to the center of the arena.

The macaw looked down upon Blu, "This is my competition? A tiny weak spix?".

The miliatary macaws all laughed at this statement, they did not believe this weak pet stood a chance against a strong wild bird.

Blu looked to the crowd, he saw Jewel and his family.

Jewel was giving Blu a hopeful look, smiling ever so gently before slapping he back of Tiago's head.

 _He probably cursed._ Thought Blu.

He turned his attention back to the giant military macaw before Felipe walked between them.

At first Blu was surprised, but he then remembered that Felipe had been elected refferee for the match by both tribes.

Feliped began to lay down the rules of the match, "okay all forms of fighting are allowed but no weapons. You can use what is around you to fight. Loser must become winners servant and loser tribe must leave forever. First one to go down for 10 seconds or get knocked out loses. Understand?".

Both combatants nodded.

Felipe then took a step back, "let the fight, BEGIN!".

The ringing of a bell was heard, starting the round.

Blu put his wings up to defend his face, while the miliatary macaw did nothing.

Blu decided to take the first strike.

Blu used his wing to send a punch to his enemy's chest, and sent his talons toward the green macaws feet.

Both strikes did nothing.

Blu then pegan to send a mess of strikes to the green macaw.

After Blu landed his tenth punch he stopped to take a breather.

"How can you take such a beating?" asked Blu, panting.

The green macaw laughed, "that was a beating. You are quite wrong for this is a beating".

The green macaw then used his talons to grab Blu's throat and threw the blue macaw int the sky.

The whole crowd gasped before the green macaw flew up and kicked Blu, sending him flying down and into the stone ground.

Jewel was now getting increasingly worried for her mate.

Blu had just now gotten back on his feet, only to see the green macaw come down and knock our hero over before grabbing the spix macaws talons.

He then proceeded to swing Blu over his back and into the stone ground multiple times (like what hulk did to Loki in the avengers).

Each strike against the stone surface broke a rib, opened a cut or broke an organ.

The green macaw then threw Blu over to one end of the ring.

Blu bounced along the ground leaving small blood stains along the stone surface before finally coming to rest in front of his family.

He looked to see Jewel trying to run over and help him, only to be stopped by Eduardo.

If Jewel were to interfere it would be an instant forfeit.

Blu got back to his feet and glared at the green macaw before trying a little bit of taunting, "y'know, for a bird your size I expected more of a kick".

The green macaw put on an angry face and charged Blu again.

This time Blu managed to dodge the attack and get behind the green macaw, being able to claw the back of the much larger macaw.

The spix crowd now cheered for their combatant.

Blu dug his talons into the green macaw's back, holding on with as much force as he could muster and like a cowboy at rodeo, stayed on while the green macaw bucked around like a mad bull.

After 30 seconds of this the green macaw finally throws Blu off.

Blu landed on his feet, glaring at the military macaw before him.

"You'll pay for that you domesticated brat!" yelled the chief military macaw before clawing at Blu.

Blu managed to dodge the first strike but the second one hit his wing.

Blu felt the talons rake across his skin, tearing out feathers and drawing blood.

Blu groaned in pain as he was sent flying backwards and into the pond.

The green macaw took his chance and grabbed Blu by the throat and pushed him under the water, wanting to drown the spix macaw.

Blu felt the water surround him as he was pushed under the water.

He did his best to break free but the green macaw put all his strength into holding down the spix macaw.

Jewel and the rest of the spix macaws looked on in horror as the green macaw raised his wing and repeatedly punched Blu through the water, cracking his beak and drawing blood.

The clear water soon filled with a crimson cloud as blood seeped from Blu's wounds.

Blu felt around the bottom of the pool for a rock, after finally finding one he used it like a mace, sending it into the green macaws torso, cracking a rib and sending the green macaw off him.

The whole crowd gasped at this sight, the spix macaws cheered out while the military macaws cringed.

Blu then charged the chief of the green tribe managing to punch and kick him several times, but the chief did not care he just caught the next kick Blu sent with his talon.

Blu tried to free his foot but to no avail, then the chief bent back Blu's foot until a loud but dull snap was heard, followed by a scream.

Blu's foot now bent all the way to his torso.

Blu was about to pass out, the shock of his broken limb flooding his senses, Blu now collapsed to the ground in pain.

All he felt was the sharp sting in his leg, all he could see was his family wearing faces of fear and sorrow for him, all he heard was Jewel crying.

Blu put on an angry facand staggered back to his feet, his left talon screaming in pain.

He now stared down the green macaw leader, his eyes filled with hate.

"Stay down you pathetic spix" said the green leader.

Blu continued glaring, "I will not surrender to you, I will not let my tribe go hungry and have to leave their home. Nor will I be your servant".

Blu then took to the sky and charged the green macaw, managing to catch the giant bird by surprise.

Blu used his one remaining talon to claw at the green macaw.

He managed to get the green macaw down to the ground, before he rocketed to the sky.

"Come back here!" yelled Blu before going in hot pursuit.

The whole crowd looked to the sky, where the fight continued.

Blu tried his best to get strikes into the green macaw, but do to only being able to use one foot this proved rather difficult.

Blu managed to get a strike in to the green macaws face, his claws dragging along the green macaws face and eye.

The green macaw screamed in pain, causing the whole audience to gasp.

Blu gave a weak smirk, "oh you think that's funny spix? I'll show you comedy!".

The green macaw began sending a flurry of strikes at Blu, our hero just barely dodged them.

Blu felt pretty proud of himself until one strike came to his beak, and e felt it break off.

Blu let out a horrible screech of pain as he fell to the ground, all eyes in the stadium turned to him.

Jewel looked in horror as her mate crashed against the hard stone ground, then his beak landed next to him.

Some spix's vomited at the sight, others retched while most looked away.

The blood from the wound began pouring onto the ground and down Blu's throat.

The worst part of all this was that Blu was still awake, he felt everything.

He even felt the sensation of his wings breaking as the green macaw rocketed down and crushed the spix's wings, causing Blu to let out another screech of pain.

Felipe just looked on in horror as the green macaw proceeded to beat Blu to a pulp.

Punches to Blu's already bleeding face caused trickles of blood to turn into rivers of the crimson liquid.

The spix macaws were screaming for the green macaw to please stop, but he didn't listen.

He just kept pounding Blu to a pulp before lifting him up by the throat.

Blu coughed up blood from his halfbeak, the red liquid covering his feathers, turning him a dark purple like color.

"This is your warrior, the one who was supposed to walk in here and beat me in a fight. I am disappointed, if this is the best your tribe can muster than you deserve to be kicked out of this jungle".

He then threw Blu across the stone, his blood splashing along the ground.

Blu ended up next to his severed beak.

Blu discretely grabbed the piece of himself with his talon, before staggering to his feet once more.

A low gurgling noise resonated from Blu until it evolved into a harsh shriek as Blu used what little strength he had left to propel himself into the much larger military macaw.

Blu tackled the macaw before taking his beak and stabbing it into the top of the green macaws head, he pushed down with more force on the beak.

The beak stabbed through the green macaws brain and through his forehead.

The green macaw began shaking, his nerves having lost control.

The green macaw fell below Blu, dead.

Blu took a step back and collapsed.

Jewel, Eduardo and the rest of Blu's family rushed over to the wounded macaw.

Blu looked around him, his friends and family gathered around him.

Blu smiled weakly, at least his final moments would be spent with family.

Jewel was crying at the site of her mate, "Blu, stay with me Blu!" she cried.

Several medics ran over to Blu, checking his pulse and wounds.

Blu knew what was happening, he was dying.

He felt himself slowly grow weaker, his vision fading.

"Guys, thank you for being with me for all this time. But I believe my time has come, I am dying".

Blu said this with a lot of difficulty, without a top beak the difficulty of speaking was increased.

"Bia, keep learning for you have my mind. Tiago keep your joyful attitude and daringness, they will serve you well. Carla, follow your heart. Eduardo, thank you for accepting me into your tribe. And Jewel, remember. I will always love you".

Jewel now broke down, "Blu please don't go!" she begged.

Blu smiled and ran his wing through Jewel's feathers, "be calm Angel. You still look as beautiful as the day I met you, I will always love you".

Blu closed his eyes, his wing went limp in Jewel's wing and Blu drew his last breath.

His whole life flashed before his eyes, but the last thought that went through his head was the memory of the day he met Jewel, from the way she tackled him to the ground to when he jumped out of the plane for her.

 _Goodbye Jewel._

Blu then took a step to the afterlife, and left the realm of the living, never to return.


End file.
